Sleep Please
by kikibouba
Summary: “Just try to go to sleep Sakura.” Cold, wet, and stranded, all Kakashi wants is to get some sleep, but a certain kunoichi is just too restless.


Okay, I'm very surprised that I managed to crank this out so soon. I'm not normally so speedy, but when inspiration strikes, there's nothing I can do but obey. I hope you like this as much as the first one. This one's more humorous, but just as good ... hopefully. Okay, you know the drill.

Read well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

"Just try to go to sleep Sakura."

"I can't. It's too cold. I'm not used to sleeping in my training shorts and this bed feels like a bag of rocks."

Rolling onto his back, Kakashi prayed the girl lying next to him would miraculously fall asleep in the next second.

Cold, wet, and stranded – these were the classic symptoms of the misery that masked Kakashi's face underneath his mask tonight. And it seemed he wasn't going to get his miracle either as Sakura squirmed around even more when he didn't answer her, the action mussing up his side of the make-shift bed and prompting a response from him.

"Suck it up, Sakura, I'm pretty sure you've been through worse than this."

Ignoring his comment, Sakura continued to search for a decently comfortable spot on the ground. When she gave up, she asked Kakashi desperately, "Can I try contacting Naruto through the radio again?"

This was definitely the tenth time she'd asked in the past hour.

"No, the signal is still down because of the storm. We won't be able to reach them until morning."

It could be said that his mission had gone awry, although it might not count when the mission objective itself had been completed successfully. The real challenge came when the sky gave way to angry torrents of rain. It didn't actually hinder their return to Konoha, but it did make for a messy situation. Sakura was loath to muddy up her new sandals (which was absurd to Kakashi, seeing as they were _shinobi_ sandals) and he wasn't willing to risk getting his best edition of Icha Icha soaked. Instead, they traveled through the trees where Sakura was assured sturdy, non-staining footholds and Kakashi had the cover of leaves to shield him and his pockets.

Then, in a very cliché situation, Sakura slipped on some wet moss. Of course she was able to regain her balance seconds before she fell, but not without jostling their mission objectives – a number of cumbersome scrolls – loose from their safe-hold on Sakura's back. Mournfully, Kakashi watched the whole batch break through the canopy of leaves as they fell, until he could no longer see them.

Kakashi may be an elite shinobi with "next Hokage" written on his back, but even he couldn't prevent the rain from transforming into a monsoon minutes after they'd retrieved the scrolls. Wedged into a narrow crevice in the side of the mountain, Kakashi watched – again mournfully – the rain wash away his plans for a hot shower and springy bed once he'd arrived back at Konoha.

But, as always, he would cope. "You've had numerous missions coming through this area, you must know of some village somewhere near here that we could stay in? Anything with a roof and dry bed would do."

"I don't know about villages, but there is this small cabin I noticed last time I passed by. By the looks of it, I'm pretty sure it was abandoned and forgotten." By the looks of Sakura's frown, she was almost hoping he would choose to run home in this weather rather than stay in some deserted cabin with an unknown history. He wasn't daunted though, and Sakura reluctantly led him to the location, dragging her sandals in the mud as they went.

Had he known that this "log cabin" of Sakura's would turn out to be a roughly built lean-to with no wall along one of its sides, Kakashi would have reconsidered making the long, rainy trek home. The structure was unstable and ineffectual, the boards were roughly fitted and put together; it was clearly never meant to shelter any humans. Rain easily slid through the spaces between the wooden planks of the roof, leaving only a small area of ground in the far left corner dry. But it would do.

"Can I use your jacket as a blanket?"

"No, do you want the rest of our stuff to get wet?" She glanced at the pile of equipment and valuable scrolls hidden underneath Kakashi's rugged, well-worn trenchcoat. Noticing how the rain incessantly splattered and soaked the entire surrounding surface area, Sakura gave up on that idea. They really were lucky to have found a reasonably dry patch of ground in such a shabby shelter.

Although the width was generous enough to allow them both to lay side-by-side with a good amount of space between, Kakashi barely fit the length of the vicinity, even with his head scooted right up against the wall. Needless to say, he was feeling slightly claustrophobic.

"Can't I scoot closer to share body warmth?"

"… No."

He had never minded camping out with his ex-student during missions because she was always helpful and respectful. She understood his silent requests and could even hold a silent conversation with him, a testament to the close companionship they'd developed. She understood his habits, allowing him peace when she knew he wanted it. However, Sakura was being unusually restless and uncooperative this time, and he didn't know why that was.

"Why? It'll benefit the both of us."

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow. "I beg to differ." A young, supple Sakura body sleeping close to his? Even he couldn't control the way his dreams would interpret the situation.

Her eyes roamed the room and before she could register what exactly she saw: "Reading some of your book might help me fall asleep."

"No … I don't think it really will," he replied after glancing down at the Icha Icha book laying in the pocket of his trenchcoat.

Frustrated with her partner's lack of compliance, Sakura asked him something that would require zero effort from him. "Can I at least take off my bra?"

"NO!" Kakashi sighed exasperatedly, turned his head to face the opposite direction of her, and repeated, "Just go to sleep Sakura."

Blessed silence fell over them and Kakashi assumed Sakura had tired of her whining and succumbed to slumber. If it were him, he would be exhausted from all that complaining.

There was movement behind him again and he rolled his eyes at her persistence, ready to use his Sharingan to put her out of his misery. But then, black strappy material flew past his head and landed on the ground close to his shoes. It took a few moments before Kakashi could mentally connect the wired cloth to Sakura's bra … Sakura's bra, which was lying right in front of him._ So she _is_ a B-cup_ ran through his head before he could sensor the thought.

While he registered the inappropriate (appealing) implications of this situation, he heard more rustling cloth behind him before elastic shorts fell on top of her strewn undergarment. To Kakashi's delight – no, displeasure – the clothing didn't manage to cover all of the black material underneath. The bra straps still peeked out, inciting brief visions of them slipping down the slender shoulders of the kunoichi behind him.

He was absolutely speechless. The only time a woman willingly undressed herself in bed with him was when she expected to be ravaged by him in the next second. Of course he couldn't explain that to Sakura, that would be giving her ideas.

Instead, he asked nonchalantly, "Now can you sleep?"

Sakura stretched languidly in her new found freedom, glad that she was no longer attempting to sleep in such confining contraptions. "Not yet," she sighed. "I like to have my head elevated when I sleep, but my jacket is too thin."

Head still turned away, Kakashi screwed up his face as he tried to recall past missions where her statement was true. Perhaps he had just never remembered how fussy this girl was when she slept outside. His intimidating persona definitely held more authority over her at age twelve than it did at age twenty-two.

A round weight on his chest interrupted his thoughts. Kakashi looked down to find his vision filled with pink hair. Sakura had pushed his right arm behind her so that she could settle more comfortably against his side, with her head placed resolutely on his chest.

At this point, he could try to be witty and state that he doubted his chest would be a better choice over the pillow. (Seeing as shinobi were known to have muscles comparable to rocks.) He could also firmly push her back onto her side of the blanket, then proceed to give her a stern lecture about propriety and its necessity between a student and teacher. However, he chose to do neither. Instead, he settled his hand on the floor, a few hairs from the small of her back. "Goodnight, Sakura."

She sighed contentedly and placed her right hand underneath her head, fingertips digging slightly into his left pectoral. _Probably to prevent her drool from getting onto my shirt_.

Gauging the lengths of the breaths that fanned over his clavicle, he lay as still as possible to ensure that Sakura fell asleep. Then he closed his eyes and waited for this night to end.

"Kakashi?"

His eyes opened unwillingly and he sighed dramatically. "What is it?"

"Well … can you calm down a little?"

"What?" Kakashi lifted his head in confusion. Past the mop of pink, Kakashi could see Sakura lying serenely against him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your heartbeat," Sakura tapped his chest emphatically, "It's going so fast that I can't fall asleep listening to it."

Scrunching his eyebrows, he concentrated on his own heartbeat and realized that she was, indeed, correct. His pulse was racing.

The revelation triggered an onslaught of awareness. Kakashi suddenly became aware of the way Sakura had pressed the entire length of her body against and over him. Her leg was slowly inching over his, her fingers were tapping and tracing sensual lines right on top of his dancing heart. Even through his shirt, he felt a dull tickling sensation as her eyelashes brushed up and down against his nipple whenever she blinked. Her toes crossed and curled against his calf as she fidgeted from restlessness.

This was too much. Kakashi had to shut down his senses, immediately. He needed to put his foot down and show Sakura that she shouldn't be playing this game – one that, he got the impression, she'd been playing for much longer. Memories of the playful conversations when they walked through the market, the unnecessary touching when she healed him, and the secretive looks he wasn't supposed to see threatened to come back to him, but he shoved them away. Right here, right now in this position, was not the most convenient time to reflect on their meaning.

Okay, he was ready. Mustering strength, he put his hand on Sakura's shoulder to pull her off, but something stopped him. His arm didn't have the power to move her anymore. Sakura had fallen asleep, just like that. Her breaths came in long, slow intervals. Her grip on his shirt loosened slightly. _Wasn't she just saying that the sound of my heartbeat was keeping her awake?_

Giving her sleeping form a puzzled look, Kakashi gave up the question in exchange for the peaceful silence. With her movements stilled and her voice quiet, he could almost forget about everything he felt ten seconds ago. He could even forget that his arm was still on her shoulder, and he still didn't have the energy to move it.

Sounds of pattering raindrops lulled Kakashi into a semi-conscious state. Dreams started to comingle with his straying thoughts as Kakashi felt the threads of sleep wrap around him.

All he could hear was rain. All he could feel was rain. All he could see was rain. At first, it seemed to surround him, but after a couple blinks he realized that the droplets were coalescing into a curvy figure pressed up against him in every way possible. The solidity of the liquid curves felt far too human. He shivered, but didn't feel cold. He could taste rain on his lips now as the floating spheres of water caressed his skin in a very contrived manner. Perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him, but the head of the rain-body seemed to reflect hints of pink at certain angles.

Then the rain started to drip inside him, run through his veins, and his heart swelled with the invading fluid. The sensation burned as much as it cooled: the cool rising to calm his mind, the heat settling low in his abdomen and trickling into his groin.

That was when Kakashi knew this was a dream. He found himself staring at the ceiling in a silent plea for mercy. These thoughts were not acceptable. Chancing a glance downwards, his vision was met with a flashback of the rainy form kissing him. Reality returned to him. There was Sakura, pretty much sprawled halfway across him. Kakashi frowned because he couldn't really see anything special about her, yet he still reacted to her, proven by the fairly larger bulge in his pants right next to Sakura's thigh.

_Sleep, Kakashi. Just try to go to sleep._ He repeated the words to himself this time. He blanked out his mind and trained his breathing . . .

Her hair did smell delightful though – No. It's just collagen, millions and millions of dead cells growing at spontaneous rates. There was nothing sexual about her hair at all … unless he had his hands in it, massaging her scalp and making her feel thigh-quivering sensations from the gentle pull of a few strands; unless it brushed against his cheeks when he lifted her over him so that she could explore his body at her leisure; unless he was behind her, pressing his nose into the hair behind her earlobe as the rest of his body pressed against her backside and she ground into –

Sighing in frustration, Kakashi watched helplessly as the bulge in his pants grew even larger, especially when Sakura shifted closer to him. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he thought he could feel the heat radiating from the spot between her legs that was now molded against his thigh, dangerously close to his more sensitive areas.

Again, she shifted. This time her thigh grazed the skin right at the base of his erection and his entire body gave an ugly twitch. _Shit._

Sakura sat up quickly. "What's wrong Kakashi?"

Immediately, he turned over, thankful for the physical freedom, but cursing the mental prison in which she had trapped him. "Nothing."

She was glaring at him, he could feel it. "Oh really? Your heartbeat has been steadily increasing, your breathing erratic, and then you basically buck me off. I think I know when you're not being normal."

Kakashi turned his head back to her deliberately slowly. "You've been awake this entire time?"

She hesitated. "Yes. I wanted you to think I was asleep so that you could fall asleep. I could tell you needed it."

Shame was eating him inside out. He was a disgrace, getting hard from his fantasies of the girl lying awake right next to him . . . but it really was –

"All your fault," he blurted out. Sakura looked taken aback, but Kakashi continued, "I told you no. I definitely said _no_, but you didn't listen. You don't undress while in bed with a man, and you certainly don't throw yourself all over him so that he can feel every shade of your body."

Blessed silence lasted for only a beat before she said quietly, "You're aroused," and even more quietly, she asked, "Is it painful for you?"

"Painfully inappropriate," Kakashi said curtly.

Probably feeling responsible, Sakura offered, "Would you like me to help you get rid of it?"

Cringing at her words, he knew that she was referring to a type of help that he wasn't thinking of, but the innuendo made his erection throb. He kept his face away from her when he asked, "What?"

She was leaning over him, her hand hovering over his crotch. "I can help disperse the blood in your pelvic region," she started to explain. Her fingertips began to glow with chakra as they neared his erection. Like an electric charge, her chakra reached him before her fingers actually did, and the tingling fire that it spread over his penis had him groaning out for her to stop. He grabbed at her hand and told her fiercely, "Stop it Sakura. Just let it be and go to sleep."

He still wasn't looking at her yet, but when she asked timidly, "Are you sure you want that?" he knew what she was really asking. The question was hinting at something much bigger than his erection, but he still didn't quite understand. All his feelings and thoughts were too muddled to make out the proper answer, so he blurted out "Yes, I am" before realizing it.

"Really." The word sounded less innocent than he would have imagined, probably because it came out as a statement, not a question. It had him rolling onto his back, allowing her to fully see the result of her effect on him.

There he was, putting his own manhood on display for an ex-student fourteen years younger than him, yet he felt no shame anymore. It was all her fault in the first place. His eyes couldn't rise to meet hers though. In some indecent sense, he wanted her to examine in privacy.

When she moved, he thought she had become uncomfortable and decided to go back to her side of the bed. He looked back up and was caught by the eerie expression on her face as she leaned completely over him. Her smile reflected her bewilderment. Her smile reflected her relief. Her smile reflected her hunger. Actually it was more of a smirk, Kakashi observed in perplexed shock. She was nowhere near scared.

His hand was stroking her cheek without him even realizing it, and he absently thought that even if they made love, Sakura wouldn't be scared. Her lack of fear comforted him, showed him he didn't have to fear either.

On instinct, Kakashi brought their heads together, gave her a long slow kiss goodnight, and repeated for the last time, "Go to sleep Sakura. Our mission isn't over yet." Then he turned onto his side, facing away from Sakura.

She wasn't offended though because she knew it meant that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he faced her. He could hear the smile in her voice when she scooted back to her respectful place on the ground and replied, "Goodnight Kakashi."

Kakashi kept his eyes open for a while, letting his feelings run loose and trying to regain that exhausted disposition he had earlier in the night. He noticed that Sakura's new sandals were carelessly strewn in the opposite corner, where the soil was loose enough to absorb the rainwater and form dense mud. They were ruined. _Too bad, that's why we even ended up here._

His raincoat was drenched and shiny from the water that slipped over the rubber-like surface and collected in the creases and crevices of the material. With a pained gasp, Kakashi noticed his pockets swelling with a pool of rainwater, and soggy Icha Icha pages disintegrating.

But it all made sense.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Kakashi sighed. "Everything, you did it on purpose didn't you?"

Smirking, Sakura sidestepped his question with a better answer, "I didn't plan on falling in love with you."

He tried to suppress the grin from his voice. "You owe me a new Icha Icha book, signed."

And Kakashi knew that when they made love, they could throw themselves wholly into the feel of it because they didn't need words to understand each other perfectly. And when they made love, Kakashi would be careful not to pull too hard on her hair.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed! Dai stiho


End file.
